Groupware refers to messaging and database systems that allow users to collaborate with each other using messages and the database. In groupware, certain records contain the underlining group members data. With the proliferation of groupware applications in an enterprise environment, the number of such records can become very large. The large number of records can make it difficult or impossible to keep all such records to update.